1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test support apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatus, such as computers, often need to go through various tests, such as vibration testing or impact test. When the computers are tested, the computers are secured to a test support apparatus by a plurality of screws, which is labor intensive and time-consuming.